fathertedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Limerick Files
The Limerick Files is a 2016 short science-fiction comedy film. Based primarily on "The Springfield Files", a 1997 episode of The Simpsons which crosses over with The X-Files, the film also draws elements from other works of fiction, including Father Ted and Doctor Who. Though not endorsed by Channel 4, it is notable for featuring an appearance by Ben Keaton as Father Austin Purcell, twenty years after his original appearance as the character in "Think Fast, Father Ted". Synopsis A girl, Leonard Nimoy?, opens a book and begins reading a story titled The Limerick Files. In the story, Punished Rob "Venom" Cross, a student at the University of Limerick, leaves the Scholars Club to go home and study. After missing his bus and seeing the estimated time until the next increase rather than decrease, he decides to walk. On the way, he is frightened by the strange apparition of The Beour From Another Place, and again when Old Man Bubbles emerges from behind a dumpster. Fleeing into the woods, Rob trips and encounters a glowing green alien, who promises reliable bus services and cheaper repeat fees; Rob flees in terror. The next day, Rob reports his alien encounter to a sergeant in Henry Street Garda Station, but the sergeant mocks his claims, then similarly dismisses the confessing arsonist Victoria Timantha Wan. In the FBI headquarters in Washington, Agent Mills sees a headline about Rob's close encounter, and his partner Agent Guerin notes that numerous other strange incidents have occurred in Limerick; the two decide to investigate, but are distracted by reports of a blue police box materialising in Galway and decide to head there instead. At the university, Rob, frustrated that everyone now considers him insane, calls Father Austin Crisis Purcell for advice. After hearing Rob's story, Purcell believes that he sees a UFO outside his window, but Rob deduces from his description that Purcell is seeing a tree. Later, Rob goes to the local pub, and rambles drunkenly about the alien's promising ideas for improving university life to Mr and Mrs Bigtoe, a couple in the smoking area. At home, an upset Rob recounts his story to his friend Aaron, who tells him that he believes it; it is revealed that Aaron himself is the alien. Rob fails to recognise this, but is comforted by Aaron's words nonetheless. He suggests that Aaron should consider running for academic office himself, and Aaron smiles, saying that perhaps he will. In a mid-credits scene, the alien affirms his candidacy for office. In a post-credits scene, Father Purcell hangs up his phone, then hears a strange, otherworldly sound and looks out his window. Cast * Aine Barry as Leonard Nimoy? * Rob Cross as Punished Rob "Venom" Cross * Rachel West as The Beour From Another Place * Neal MacConmhara as Old Man Bubbles * Aaron A Young as The Alien * Gerard Power as The Sergeant * Dara O'Dwyer as Victoria Timantha Wan * Declan Mills as FBI Special Agent Mills * Sarah Guerin as FBI Special Agent Guerin * Ben Keaton as Father Austin Crisis Purcell * Shannon Mostert as Mrs Bigtoe * Hugh Forde as Mr Bigtoe Trivia *Although this is the first on-screen appearance of Father Purcell's middle name, it was previously revealed on the character's official Twitter account.https://twitter.com/fraustinpurcell/status/701076045802446848 *The character Mr Bigtoe, played by Hugh Forde, had previously appeared in the 2011 short film Shortcake and the Chinese Muffin. References External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5BWl_kM0oQ The Limerick Files on YouTube] Category:Content